


Homecoming

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [32]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Holmes has returned, but the welcome isn't quite what he expected.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #11: A Sea of Drabbles. Either write a drabble for today’s entry, or take inspiration from one of the challenges or drabbles written for the comm event: may drabbles fest

After I recovered somewhat from the shock of Holmes' reappearance, I was eager to take him home to Baker Street. Holmes accompanied me, still in his itinerant guise.

He gave Mrs. Hudson a good fright and she scolded him roundly. Even so, she was smiling as she left to bring up the tea things.

All the while, Spencer was crouched by my armchair, watching warily. At length he crept forward, belly low to the ground, and sniffed Holmes suspiciously. He backed away, growling, but remained between me and Holmes.

"It seems I need to court his favor," Holmes said ruefully.


End file.
